1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filler neck having a fuel path for guiding fuel to a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a filler neck used for automobiles, a constitution using a pipe made of resin is disclosed in JP-T-3759981. The filler neck has a pipe main body which forms the fuel path and is made of a first resin material with high fuel permeability resistance, a ring shaped retainer made of metal mounted on the tip part of the pipe main body and forming a fueling port, and an adhesive resin layer made of a second resin material with good adhesivity interposed between the pipe main body and the retainer on both the resin material of the pipe main body and the retainer metal material. The retainer is equipped with a screw part, and by screwing the fuel cap on the screw part, the fueling port is closed by the fuel cap.